


sex in a prison cell

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Wall Sex, but its soft too idk, police officer dong si cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: sicheng is a uni student but for a work experience day he has to work as a police officer. what he doesn't expect is to get dicked down by one of the most attractive people he's ever seen, that person also being a 'criminal'.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	sex in a prison cell

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of my favourite smuts so i hope you'll like it too ! <3

"pew! pew! pew!" sicheng makes a gun shape with his hands and pretends to shoot the air as he walks into the police station with 2 of his classmates. sicheng's other classmates were currently at different work places around the city; some at the hospital, a few at the bakery, a couple at the fire station and so on because his class was having a work experience day since he was in his first year of university, and he also didn't have a job, even a part time one. thus, he had to participate in work experience day.

sicheng wanted to work at somewhere like a toy store, or as a barista at starbucks perhaps, but instead his professor assigned him to go be a policeman for a day. so regardless of whatever course a student was doing at university, they would have to go to a randomly chosen workplace and work there for a day. 

a young policewoman with short black hair greets them at the counter, "oh you all must be the uni students! come in, come in!"

the 3 students enter and follow the woman inside and there's a table in the middle of the pristine white room and a sofa against the wall.

"take a seat please," she goes to a shelf on the opposite side of the room and picks out 3 uniforms coated in a thin sheet of plastic, as if it just came back from the dry-cleaners.

she stands behind the table and places the uniforms on top of it while her other hand fishes out a clipboard from the drawer behind the desk.

"alright i'm going to call the 3 of you up 1 by 1 and you'll all be doing different tasks and such. okay, first up... sicheng!" she smiles at the 3 of them, "where are you?"

"um.. h–here," the tall chinese boy stands up and steps up to the table.

"aren't you the cutest thing!" the woman pinches his cheeks, "here's your uniform, now you'll be guarding the new comers. don't worry, my colleague will be with you too, and you'll only have to look over 1 person today," the woman flips through the pages of her clipboard, "yep only one person."

winwin glares at his friends for snickering at the fact that he got his cheeks pinched.

"if you go straight then take the first left, there'll be a stall where you can change into your uniform. near there, there are also lockers so just pick one and you can put your clothes and stuff inside it. after that follow the long corridor and there should be an office there, on the door there should be a diamond sticker. it was stuck on by god-knows who, but it'll help you get to the right room." the woman checks the files on her clipboard once more, "and that's it. if you go there and there is no one in the room please wait, someone will definitely come through the doors. have fun sicheng!"

the boy gulps down his nerves and wanders into his given directions, straight – first left. change into uniform.

thankfully, winwin finds the stalls and locks himself in, double-checking the lock and making sure it was in place. he rips open the plastic and takes everything out one by one. the uniform he was given was very similar to the one the nice lady was wearing before but also quite different. he was given a navy blue button down and black trousers he was suppose to match with a black leather belt. sicheng sighs at the boring clothes he was given and just reminds himself, only for a day sicheng, you can make it. hoping no one would notice, he swaps the weird pair of pants he got for the black skinny jeans he was already wearing. they were both black anyways.

the narrow stall he was in had a mirror on one side and he adjusts his uniform; on his short sleeved shirt he can see that there's some sort of star-shaped badge on the left side of his chest along with some other things printed on it. scattered along the floor was a pin that boldly stated 'sicheng' and a pair of handcuffs.

"woah, cool!" he shakes the handcuffs around and listens to it clink against each other. he joins the cuffs to one of his belt loops and checks himself out in the mirror while putting on the pin. he didn't look all that different, just a lot more formal because he had a belt on and tucked his shirt in. his whole outfit did seem a bit weird though, thanks to his not-so-formal pair of black vans.

just like the what he was told, in front of the stalls were lockers. he chooses a random one and shoves his clothes inside before sliding his phone into his pocket. now time to head to the office. long corridor, office with diamond sticker on door, go inside. 

sicheng strolls down the long corridor which already had a lot of rooms. some of them he could hear screaming from and some with a skinny window panel where you could see inside. sicheng took a quick glance into one of the rooms and sees a scary looking inmate with an officer. unfortunately for the young boy, the prisoner notices him and sends him a wink. sicheng walks a bit faster, eyes scanning all over the place to look for this door with a diamond sticker. at last, he finds it.

he knocks the door 3 times and there's no reply. _maybe they didn't hear my gentle knocking..? i'll go inside and just wait there._ the boy decides, turning the doorknob and entering the office.

when sicheng goes inside his eyes scope the entire room out, "woah..." 

the room was actually a lot larger than he initially expected; half of the room was behind bars though, and the other half had a white couch pushed to its wall. other than that there was a long wooden desk and a chair on either side of its length. sicheng went further inside and took a closer look at the bars. winwin concluded that it was a cell and was about.. maybe 4m x 4m big so it had a lot of space inside and the door was also open. everything seemed a bit strange to sicheng... _why would they have a prison cell here? and if so, why only 1? was this what the policewoman said earlier about having to look over a newcomer? would he have to guard over some sort of serial killer?!_ right when sicheng was about to think the worst situation possible an officer busts through the door. his eyes look at sicheng's face, then to his pin, "sicheng... is that how you say it?"

_no, but sure._

"um... yes, but you can call me winwin..."

the officer walks inside and sicheng takes a seat on the couch. 

"winwin... cute. so you're supposed to help me look over someone right?"

"i.. i think so, sir.."

"you don't have to do anything si– winwin, just watch i guess..? don't worry, i'll tell your professor that you were a... pleasure to have here!" the cop suggests, there was no way he would make a soft-looking boy guard a criminal. that's just cruel.

sicheng giggles at the suggestion, "thank you... yeah i think i'll just watch.."

a few minutes pass by and winwin just plugs in earphones, waiting for something to happen.

then another officer comes, bringing someone else in. this person was clearly not a policeman. he was definitely not in a uniform, dressed in a black motorcycle jacket and the tightest pair of leather pants sicheng had ever seen instead. he gets escorted by the other officer to sit on one of the chairs in front of the table while the first officer sicheng saw sat in front of him. the second officer leaves.

"i'm telling you! I DIDN'T DO IT!" the man yells angrily at the officer, and that's when sicheng catches a first glimpse at him. the boy yanks out his earphones.

 _definitely one of the most attractive people i've seen,_ sicheng sighs to himself and crosses his arms over his chest, _is that eyeliner?_

sicheng's eyes subtly wander over to the guy's face and his mouth gapes at the man's face adorned with heavy eyeliner, giving his face an intimidating sort of edge to it. the student gulps when the man looks at him.

"jaehyun.. it's like the fourth time i've seen you in here in the past couple weeks. clearly you're the one who–" the policeman's words come to an abrupt end when he remembers that there's a young boy in the room, "um... yes, obviously you did it."

"but this time it wasn't me! i would never do something like that! plus, it's only the second time i’ve been here the past few weeks–"

"shut it kid–" the officer suddenly interrupts as a call comes through his walkie-talkie-looking thing in his front pocket. judging by the look on his face and the fact that he stood up immediately, the call must have been an urgent one. 

"winwin! guard jaehyun alright," the officer forcefully grabs jaehyun by the shoulders and practically throws him into the cell before locking the door and tossing the keys onto the desk.

"don't let him out. i'll be back in 90 minutes. i have to go now!" 

and with that the policeman rushes out the front door, unintentionally or maybe even intentionally slamming the door behind him. he worries about sicheng, but he has other priorities he must take care of. as long as he doesn't let jaehyun out, everything should be fine.

right before his eyes, sicheng was put in a room with a hot stranger. not just a stranger though, a stranger who was locked up behind bars, for at least an hour and a half.

winwin clears his throat and looks into the cell. the 'newcomer' was sitting on the floor, fiddling with one of the shoelaces on his black dr. martens. he takes off his leather jacket and now sicheng gets a clear view of a plain black shirt that was struggling to contain the muscles of the guy's broad shoulders and chest. a plain black shirt had never been so interesting to look at before. 

he places the jacket beside him and finally looks right at sicheng.

"i– is– is it hot? i can make it colder if you want," there's a flush to the apples of sicheng's cheeks as he goes over and greets the A.C remote.

"no it's okay... hm, sicheng..." the other boy thinks out loud, "that name doesn't ring a bell.. you new here?"

"ah no i'm only working here for a day, just this thing i have to do for university," sicheng can't help but giggle. he gets all giggly when he's shy, "b–but you can call me winwin..."

"w–what was your name again..?" the university student asks hesitantly, hopefully he'll answer.

"jaehyun.." the guy– scratch that, _jaehyun_ , replies quietly.

the student stands up and drags a chair from the desk and sits in front of jaehyun. jaehyun's a bit surprised but smirks, a policeman's never been so cute or nice to him before. 

"how old are you? i mean when's your birthday...?" sicheng's full attention goes to this so-called jaehyun boy. his phone was running low on battery so he didn't have anything better to do.

"97..." jaehyun plays with his own hair, "valentine's day.."

"ninety– ohhhh 1997, valentine's day? that's nice," sicheng smiles with his teeth, "that means... you're my hyunggg~ hehe... jaehyun hyung~" the boy singsongs happily.

a smile curves upon jaehyun's pretty lips but then sicheng asks him a question he knew was coming, "why are you here..? like what did you do?"

 _poor boy could've thought i killed someone_ , jaehyun completely forgot to tell sicheng why he was even caught by the police, "apparently i 'hijacked' someone's car..." jaehyun says waving his hands around, indicating sarcasm.

winwin visibly relaxed, he wasn’t some rapist or serial killer afterall, "oh thank god.... well, did you?"

"no i didn't, and you saw before right? i tried to tell that cop what happened but instead he leaves you to watch over me..." jaehyun rolls his eyes on the officer's behalf.

"y–you said my name didn't ring a bell... which implies that you've been here before, why were you here those times?" 

"nothing serious, i haven't been jailed before... just threw a couple of punches at some assholes who snitched to the police." jaehyun waves off casually, causing sicheng to lift his chair and move a foot back.

"oh don't worry!" jaehyun frowns, the boy was frightened by him now. "i wouldn't hurt such a sweetheart like you winwin~"

the 2 boys chatted for a couple more minutes, jaehyun regaining winwin's trust very slowly. every once in a while cracking a joke or two, sicheng relishing in jaehyun's company.

"winwinnie...?"

"yes hyung?"

jaehyun laughs at the formal expression, "come here baby, i won't bite..." he motions with his pointer finger. sicheng leans into the cell without a second thought, they had already traded phone numbers anyways.

"this is so boring... don't ya think? i have my phone with me... the officer didn't take it away yet. would you perhaps want to watch a movie or something? on my phone?"

"sure that sounds fun!" sicheng beams and straight away reaches for the keys that were on the desk, "i'll just let you out, shhhh... no one'll know..."

"no winwin..." jaehyun smiles, _god_ sicheng almost faints when he notices the charming dimples, "i don't want you to get in trouble. the cop told you to not let me out."

"oh yea..." winwin frowns down at the keys, "i can't let you out.... but that doesn't mean i can't go in!" sicheng plucks 2 cushions away from the couch and skips over to the cell, unlocking it with a wide smile.

"winwin no–" then a pillow gets thrown into his face.

"i'll just stay here with you!" winwin sits criss cross-applesauce in front of jaehyun and hugs a pillow to his chest.

"here baby," jaehyun mentally face palms himself but 'keeps it cool.' he didn't mean to say it... it just came out.

sicheng blushes and scrolls through the film options of the illegal movie website jaehyun was using. sicheng chooses a movie jaehyun had never heard of before but he allows it.

"i don't want your hand to get tired, let me hold the phone," jaehyun offers, gently taking the device out from winwin's grasp.

the movie starts and the older boy holds sicheng by his waist, pulling him closer so he could lean against the wall too. sicheng's eyes widened but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like jaehyun's arm around him.

first they were just sitting beside each other, but in the span of less than 2 minutes winwin was cuddled up to jaehyun, his head in the other boy's lap.

jaehyun smiles and runs his hand through the younger's hair. he twists a dark auburn strand between his fingertips and smirks when the movie starts playing a kissing scene.

"oh– uh..." winwin stammers, his adorable snaggletooth making its first appearance to jaehyun as he shyly covers his eyes while giggling.

"ever kissed someone like that before?" jaehyun sits winwin up so he was upright again and tilts his head up with a finger underneath his chin.

"o–once but n...not like, that..." he points his finger at the phone's direction.

"jae.... what..." said boy's face inches closer and closer to sicheng's, and his arms join behind winwin's waist. phone long forgotten and tossed to the side.

winwin gets pushed to the wall and is put back up on his feet. suddenly, a soft pair of lips press against his own in a not-so-soft way. his back arches into the wall as he tries to catch a breath, but instead of separating ways sicheng leans further into the lip lock. the younger boy's adventurous hands lead themselves onto jaehyun's body; first they squeeze around his broad shoulders and sicheng lets out a shuddered breath when he can feel the muscle on his biceps. they trail down jaehyun's back and continue to travel along the older boy's upper body.

to be completely honest even jaehyun was surprised that winwin didn't pull away, the boy instead lets himself be fondled by jaehyun. only mere whimpers slipped from his lips as jaehyun's hands crept down winwin's figure, grabbing him by the waist and winwin does nothing about it, in fact... he _wants_ him to.

finally, not without reluctance though, jaehyun breaks apart. a whine bounces back from the walls of the office they were making out in.

"why'd you stop..." sicheng whines stomping his foot down, "i–is it because you don't like me..?" tears start to swell up in the boy's eyes.

"no not at all! but... do you want to continue...?"

"i want to..." sicheng looks up at jaehyun.

"you mind if i touch you like..... _this?_ " both of jaehyun's hands snake down to squish winwin's ass.

"please hyung... more please," sicheng pleads with a ragged breath against the crook of jaehyun's neck, he never had someone else touch him like that before, but it felt good. he takes off his name pin and throws it out of the cell.

"aww you're squirming so much like a little virgin winwinnie~" jaehyun comments, fully as a joke, but there's no giggly response from sicheng. _oh_.

sicheng retracts from jaehyun's neck, "i.... it's–it's because i... am," his arms loosen around the bigger boy's neck and he drops his head down in shame. 

"you think we're gonna stop?" jaehyun asks sarcastically, "uh–uh _baby boy_..." a hand positions itself onto sicheng's neck and he applies just a bit of pressure so winwin could still breathe, "i warned you sicheng, you're gonna help me finish what you've started."

and with that jaehyun pushes winwin onto the wall, his cheek almost colliding with the chipped white wallpaper.

in one swift motion jaehyun swoops the handcuffs from one of sicheng's belt loops and clips them around the boy's wrists behind his back.

a shocked expression was written across winwin's flushed face, _jaehyun was so fast_. the boy was just relieved that the older boy hadn't put the handcuffs on him too tightly.

jaehyun twirls him around so his back was leaning on the wall and his quick fingers snap open the buttons of winwin's navy blue top. sicheng looks down and he sees his shirt fully unbuttoned and untucked from his pants. he blushes like crazy and whines when jaehyun wraps his lips around one of his exposed nipples. 

sicheng's hips jolt upwards as he feels a certain type of pleasure he had never experienced from someone else before. he squirms so much that jaehyun has to hold him down, it seems that every moment winwin is settled into jaehyun's hands, he turns into putty. once jaehyun's fingers reach the other bud and he tweaks it ever so gently, winwin bucks his whole body into jaehyun's. the younger boy seems to like his nipples being played with so much, jaehyun files this away for later use. his tongue traces the pink peak one last time before pulling away.

winwin's belt gets unbuckled under jaehyun's ministrations and is thrown off to the side. sicheng's bottom lip captures between his teeth as he remembers that literally anybody can walk in. he looks at the wall clock and is relieved to find that they still have a lot of time left from the estimated arrival time that the cop had given them. 

"you like it that someone could come in at any moment huh sicheng?"

"y-yeah.. i do," the younger admits, shifting around in jaehyun's arms. he pops open the front button of winwin's jeans prior to unzipping them and sliding the fabric down his legs so they would tangle around his ankles.

jaehyun pauses abruptly, "this is the last time i'm gonna ask you alright, you wanna stop baby boy?"

"no! please jaehyun.... keep going," the young boy begs, whimpering when his eyes meet the visible tent in his black briefs that were getting tighter by the second. 

jaehyun's fingers dip under the waistband and tease their way down the other boy's trembling thighs. he slips the undergarment down his legs so they could bunch around his ankles like his pants. bold fingers then close in on the glistening pink tip of winwin's half-hard cock and the moment jaehyun touches the head sicheng lets out a full-body shudder. jaehyun's lips curve into a smirk as his whole hand wraps around the shaft while the other digs inside his back pocket.

in his pleasured daze sicheng can still see jaehyun who was opening his wallet, it was weirding the fuck out of winwin till jaehyun, almost _proudly_ , holds up a square foil-like packet. 

"looks like you're in luck today baby boy..." he chucks away his wallet and loosely holds the packaged condom between his fingers.

sicheng knows what it is, but he hadn't seen one in real life before. winwin's curiosity comes to a pause when jaehyun starts to undress himself.

he undoes his leather belt and throws it to the other direction, moving it out of the way. sicheng's eyes widen as he simply watches jaehyun take off his boxers along with his pants. eventually he ends up fully naked except for the black shirt, even taking off the boots he had on.

jaehyun smirks at the younger boy, "wanna touch it..?"

sicheng nods, but then turns his body around to show his handcuffed wrists, "but i can't..."

"well that’s too bad now isn't it, guess you'll have to wait huh..? you wanna be a good boy right?"

"yes g-good boy.. i want to be a good boy," jaehyun pulls sicheng away from the wall and kisses him again. sicheng accepts and his lips move in motion with jaehyun's.

"let’s move these to the front," jaehyun quickly takes the handcuffs off sicheng and fastens them on again once more, but this time his wrists were locked in place in front of him, not behind him.

"open this for me?" jaehyun guides the packet to the corner of sicheng's lips.

the latter takes one of the sides between his teeth and manages to tear open the foil, "you want to put it on me?"

sicheng giggles and picks out the slippery ring of rubber out from its packet, trying not to almost _laugh_.

his nimble fingers roll the condom down jaehyun's hard length, the latter hissing at the little fingers sometimes prodding at his cock. once it's on winwin kicks off his shoes, finally stepping out of his pants and boxers.

sicheng rubs his fingers together, cringing at the lube that stained his digits.

jaehyun knows that since winwin has never had anything up his ass– _wait_.

"sicheng have you touched yourself before..?"

"y-yeah..." winwin blushes beet red.

"ever put anything up here..?" jaehyun turns winwin around and licks a finger, circling it against the boy's hole.

"nggh~ yeah... my fingers," sicheng squirms as jaehyun's finger passes through his rim. his fingertips stroke and feel around winwin's inner walls and he can only imagine that wet and desirable tight heat around somewhere else other than his finger. jaehyun knows that since he's a virgin the best idea would be to slowly prep and stretch him out, but where's the fun in that? he wants to make winwin's first time memorable. 

jaehyun hooks his arms underneath either one of sicheng's slim thighs and lifts him up with ease. winwin yelps out, afraid that he'd plummet but then jaehyun held him even closer, "i got you, you won't fall."

winwin's back bumps into the wall as his legs cage in jaehyun's waist so the younger was in the air. jaehyun kisses him on the lips again, one of his hands guiding his cock towards sicheng's fluttering little hole.

he glides the tip of his dick against sicheng's entrance, distributing some of the lube onto his rim before sliding his cock in.

"j-jaehyun..." winwin rests his bound hands onto either side of jaehyun's neck and he screws his eyes shut at the mildly uncomfortable sensation. curse words of a foreign language flow out from sicheng's lips as jaehyun's cock slowly enters him.

once jaehyun bottoms out he kisses away the stray tear that had escaped sicheng's eye and starts to move his hips.

the pain and discomfort disintegrates; even though jaehyun hadn't properly prepped him the lubrication from the condom was doing its job, and soon jaehyun could start thrusting into winwin with more power.

"ah hyung..." sicheng moans in ecstasy when jaehyun's cock hits a spot in him that almost made him topple over.

"i love how light you are," jaehyun's arms around winwin's waist hold on even tighter, and he snatches him off the wall. with no support behind him, sicheng had to cling onto jaehyun even more. eventually though, with a combination of jaehyun's strength and unexpectedly well balancing skills coming from both parties, they were able to make it work.

"h-hyung! you... your shirt," sicheng looks down and points with his eyes. sicheng's cock was bobbing up and down with the harsh movements caused by jaehyun's hips, triggering his cock to start leaking precome onto jaehyun's shirt, and since it was black you could see thin streaks of white across the fabric.

jaehyun couldn't care less but as he was about to continue winwin kept whining something along the lines of 'not wanting to ruin hyung's shirt,' and a chorus of apologies. jaehyun shuts the younger boy up with his lips and somehow is able to hold winwin up with one arm while the other takes off his shirt.

sicheng's eyes subconsciously close; brain all fuzzy and struggling to drink in the pleasure coming off of jaehyun's cock, lips and entire being. fingers belonging to the arms that were behind jaehyun's neck start to tug at the older's brunette locks mindlessly, his mouth never falling silent. 

"awww little winwinnie's~ first time taking a cock up his ass, yet he loves it so much doesn't he? likes the feeling of a dick filling up his ass hm?" jaehyun whispers with a gruff voice and ducks his head down to suck at one of winwin's rosy buds. 

"jaehyun!" formalities long forgotten, winwin's orgasm was dangerously close now, and it didn't help that one of jaehyun's hands approached his cock, wrapping his hand around it.

"if you do that hyung, i–i'll come..." sicheng warns and his eyes open up again. what he doesn't expect is for jaehyun to give a reply like the one he gave.

"then come baby.. you deserve it," jaehyun's raspy voice hovers over the other boy's ear and he hugs winwin even tighter, to the point where sicheng could feel jaehyun's bare chest nudging his own exposed chest since the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing had already fallen off his shoulders.

"jae–!" sicheng cries out as his climax washes over him, his thighs shake and squeeze around jaehyun's waist with added force and cum splatters onto jaehyun's torso and middle.

jaehyun groans because when winwin reached his high his hole clenched tighter around his dick. in an unnecessary rush jaehyun untangles the long limbs from his body and pulls out of winwin. he undresses himself of the condom and relieves himself; finishing on winwin's tummy. 

the two boys share one more kiss and catch their breath. jaehyun brushes his bangs back and bends down to take the condom off the floor before tying it and throwing it in the bin outside of the cell. when he came back to the section of the room winwin was in he could see a giggling boy with the pinkest of cheeks. sicheng hangs his arms in front of him, waiting for jaehyun to take the handcuffs off him, to which he does.

the older smiles and kisses winwin's forehead before dressing said boy back into his clothes. 

once they are both dressed, hair all fixed and looking like they haven't just had sex in a fucking police station, they were both on the couch in the area of the room that wasn't behind bars, resuming the movie they were watching but then they remember to look at the clock. it had been 85 minutes since the cop had left. jaehyun scrambles back into the cell and winwin fumbles around with the keys and locks him back behind the bars.

just like he said, the cop was back 90 minutes from his departure. the officer storms in carrying some files in his hands and stare at the both of them suspiciously, but shrugs it off. jaehyun was still sitting on the floor but this time he had 2 cushions with him, "oh i gave those to him so it was more comfy," sicheng lies.

the policeman nods to himself, "thanks a lot for looking over jaehyun for me winwin," he smiles at the student, "and as for you..." he glares at jaehyun, "i don't want to see you here anymore."

"you are both dismissed."

sicheng leaves the room first but waits for jaehyun to come out too. the two boys lace their fingers together and giggle as they leave the station. as for the officer, he ends up finding a used condom in the rubbish bin, but he decides to not tell winwin's professor.

jaehyun doesn't end up going to jail since he hasn't stolen anything, just winwin's virginity.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this <333


End file.
